Réconciliation
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Lors d'une soirée d'équipe, le Général O'Neill met les choses au point avec ses sentiments et les gens concernés...


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Cette semaine, retour au SG-C lors des dernières saisons. Je vous fait partager une petite soirée de l'équipe phare du projet "Stargate"_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont propriété de la MGM. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi_

_Bêta : Severyna et Chunhua que je remercie :)_

* * *

C'était un soir de septembre, il faisait encore bon. Le Colonel Samantha Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c de Chulac se retrouvaient chez le Général Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill, pour une de ses fameuses soirées d'équipe dont ils avaient le secret avant la promotion des deux militaires de la bande. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver tous les quatre, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Tout se passait plutôt bien à un détail près… Ils n'étaient pas vraiment tous les quatre, Vala Mal Doran s'était incrustée… Daniel n'avait pas su dire non devant ses yeux de chien battus. Et là maintenant, elle ne lâchait plus le Général d'une semelle, ce qui, bien entendu, n'était absolument pas du goût de Sam.

La jeune femme rongeait son frein en regardant l'extra-terrestre. Elle ressentait des élans de jalousie tels qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, alors que Vala, elle, ne se rendait compte de rien, elle parlait avec le Général, le faisant rire et avait des conversations qui paraissaient le passionner.

Le cœur de Sam se brisa soudain lorsqu'elle vit Jack redevenir très sérieux face à une Vala au bord des larmes. Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra fort dans ses bras tandis que la jeune femme brune enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de l'homme non sans avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sam se renfrogna, retenant ses larmes avec peine. Ça allait trop loin… Elle regarda autour d'elle et réfléchit… Ils avaient dîné, le café était servi, Daniel et Teal'c débattaient au sujet de la traduction de la dernière trouvaille rapportée par SG-16, le Général était occupé à… s'occuper de Vala… Bref, selon elle, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle se leva péniblement, prise d'un léger vertige bien qu'elle n'ait pas bu grand-chose. Elle se dirigea vers l'archéologue et le Jaffa pour leur dire au revoir. Ils échangèrent une franche accolade, puis elle s'apprêta à sortir de la maison.

C'était sans compter sur Jack qui la rattrapa par les épaules.

\- Alors Carter ? On part sans dire au revoir ? Sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui assena une gifle monumentale qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

\- Tu es comme les autres ! Cria-t-elle. Finalement tu es comme les autres ! La seule chose que tu voulais, c'est me mettre dans ton lit toi aussi hein ? Pour mieux me jeter après ! Maintenant c'est Vala qui y passe c'est ça ? Je te déteste ! Je te croyais différent, sincère avec moi ! Je me suis bien trompée !

Et elle partit d'un pas vif en claquant la porte derrière elle. Il voulut la suivre, mais arrivé sur le perron, il ne put aller plus loin, elle s'était éloignée si vite qu'il n'avait pas vu la direction qu'elle avait prise. Il s'assit sur les marches fixant le vide devant lui hébété… Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup préoccupé de la jeune colonelle ce soir, qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec la jeune voleuse, mais il n'imaginait pas que ça pouvait affecter son second à ce point…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau dans son dos quelques minutes plus tard, ni Daniel venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Jack ? Ça va ?

\- Mais oui, tout va bien Daniel ! Ironisa l'interpellé, Carter viens de déguerpir furieuse en disant qu'elle me déteste, j'ai pris la baffe du siècle mais oui, tout va très bien !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda simplement le jeune homme.

\- J'ai merdé Daniel, j'ai complètement merdé ! Jack O' Neill l'insensible a encore frappé !

Dans le même temps, l'archéologue avait vu revenir sa collègue qui avait fait demi-tour à contre cœur, ayant oublié son sac à main. Il tenta donc de faire parler son ami au maximum :

\- Vous devriez lui dire…

\- Et lui quoi Daniel ? Hein ? Que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dès qu'elle est a plus d'un millimètre de moi, que je meurs de trouille dès que vous partez en mission, que je l'aime à en crever !

\- Oui… Ça me semble un bon début…

Sam, elle, s'était arrêté net en entendant les paroles de son Supérieur. Un échange de regard avec Daniel lui avait fait comprendre le manège de celui-ci.

\- Elle le sait, reprit Jack dépité, pourtant elle le sait depuis longtemps, et encore plus depuis…

\- Depuis ?

\- Je l'ai soutenu au-delà de tout quand Jacob est mort. Je lui aie prouvé que… Et maintenant elle me hait.

\- Expliquez-moi, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- On est ensemble Daniel… soupira Jack. Enfin on était… ensemble.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis le décès de Jacob ? reprit le scientifique sans relever l'emploi du passé.

\- Juste après l'enterrement en fait. Les 9 plus beaux mois de ma vie…

\- Mais ?

\- Ce soir, j'ai tout foutu en l'air, j'avais besoin de parler avec Vala d'éclaircir certaines choses… personnelles entre elle et moi, et vous savez comment elle est avec sa manie des câlins… Elle est restée collée à moi toute la soirée et je ne l'ai pas repoussée.

Il reprend après un long silence.

\- Vala et moi nous sommes connus sur une de mes premières missions SG. Mon groupe avait été fait prisonnier. A l'époque, Vala était sous le contrôle de Quetesh. Il a fallu que je négocie notre liberté, ça l'amusait…

\- En échange de quoi vous a-t-elle libéré ?

\- Mon corps… et pas comme hôte… Sois je couchais avec elle et je lui faisais vivre la nuit de sexe la plus intense de sa vie, soit elle faisait de nous ses esclaves…

Vala s'en veut… Elle a honte et je voulais lui dire qu'elle ne devais pas… Sam a cru que je ne voulais plus d'elle, que la seule chose que je voulais c'était coucher avec elle… Comme tous les hommes de la base…

Daniel le regarda interloqué. Jack soupira.

\- Je sais, vous savez, je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle aux rumeurs. Je suis parfaitement au courant des ragots et des fantasmes dont elle fait l'objet dans les couloirs. Je sais que certains font même des paris sur le temps qu'ils mettront à avoir Sam Carter dans leur lit.

\- Et elle et vous ? Vous avez… ?

Le Général eut un sourire à la fois triste et tendre.

\- Elle est resté hier soir, elle a passé la nuit ici, pour la première fois… Et même s'il ne s'était rien passé, ça aurait été la nuit la plus magique de ma vie. Juste parce qu'elle était blottie là… tout contre moi… Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, j'ai préféré la regarder… Elle était si belle… détendue, avec ce sourire sur les lèvres, vous savez celui…

\- Le spécial Jack ?

\- Oui, celui-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle comme ça d'ailleurs…

Daniel eut un petit rire en lui répondant que ce sourire n'était réservé qu'à lui depuis près de 10 ans.

\- Mais après ce soir, continua Jack, elle ne voudra plus de moi, jamais, je l'ai perdue, définitivement, et cette fois, je ne survivrai pas, Daniel… Pas cette fois… Je n'y arriverai pas…

\- Mais si Jack, bien sûr que vous y arriverez. Dit le jeune homme en faisant un signe de tête vers Sam qui s'avançait.

\- Carter ?

Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, accrochés l'un à l'autre par le regard. Daniel s'éclipsa sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte et elle vint à son tour s'assoir près de lui.

\- C'est vrai ? Ce que tu as dit à Daniel ?

\- Tu as entendu ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui et non, ce que je ressens est bien plus fort que tout ce que je pourrai dire… avoua t'il.

Il attrapa sa main pour l'attirer à lui et la plaqua contre son torse.

\- Je te demande pardon, Carter, pardon pour tout… Pour Laira, pour Kynthia, pour Kerry… Pour toute ces fois où on a été fait prisonniers et où j'aurai pu l'empêcher, toutes ces fois où tu as été torturée et où j'aurais dû te protéger… Pour avoir été aussi odieux avec toi quand j'ai infiltré le NID, pour mon attitude de ce soir, pour tout !

Sa voix se brisait. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire face sans détacher ses mains de son torse.

\- Je tiens à toi, mon Général, chuchota-t-elle, bien plus que je ne suis censée le faire…

Un long soupir douloureux et soulagé à la fois s'échappa de la bouche de Jack et il serra à nouveau sa compagne contre lui à l'étouffer, puis il esquissa un sourire en réalisant qu'elle avait utilisé, mot pour mot, la phrase qui l'avait disculpé lui, lors du test Zatar'c qu'ils avaient passé des années auparavant.

\- Comment ? Murmura-t-il, comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je ne suis qu'un vieux soldat grincheux, et envahi pas les démons de son passé.

\- Je t'aime parce que tu es fort, je t'aime parce que tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi, solide comme un rock. Je t'aime parce que tu donnerais ta vie sans hésiter une seconde pour ceux qui te sont chers, Daniel, Teal'c, mon père, Hammond, Vala, Cameron, toute la base, toute la planète s'il le fallait, Charlie et Sarah si tu le pouvais, et même Maybourne.

\- Toi…

\- Moi. Je t'aime parce que tu sais me faire rire dans les situations les plus incongrues, je t'aime parce que je sais que derrière tes terribles accès de colère, aussi effrayants soient-ils, il y a un homme qui souffre, pas physiquement, mais moralement de la vie car il en connait le prix. Je t'aime parce que tu es ce que tu es. Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement.

Il était figé, l'emprisonnant encore plus fort dans ses bras, il était sonné… C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il avait pu entendre, et elle était pour lui… Il devait réagir, il fallait qu'il réponde !

\- Tu sais, je… C'est toi qui m'as ramené à la vie, Carter. Quand je t'ai vu entré dans cette salle de briefing il y a 10 ans, j'ai été irrémédiablement perdu… Perdu parce que soufflé par ta détermination… On aurait dit une tigresse prête à attaquer… T'avais déjà du mordant et ça m'a tout de suite plu… Depuis, tu n'as jamais cessé de faire fondre la carapace que j'avais mise en place là… (Il pose sa main à elle sur son cœur à lui.). Elle sourit.

\- Elle est en acier trempé pourtant.

\- Pire… Elle l'interroge du regard, amusée malgré elle. En naqquadah…

\- Eh bien, me v'là bien ! S'exclame-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

\- Tu te souviens de notre « balade » sur le vaisseau d'Apophis ?

\- Avec les bracelets Atanicks ?

\- Oui… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai vraiment réalisé et que j'ai admis que j'étais amoureux de toi. Que je ne pourrais pas continuer ma vie sans toi.

Il posa sa tête dans son cou.

\- Ne me laisse pas… Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne, mis à part Charlie peut-être.

\- Et qu'est-ce-c 'est ?

\- Je t'aime !

Il avait murmuré ces mots si doucement qu'elle avait cru les avoir rêvés, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse désespérément pour lui prouver était on ne peut plus sérieux dans ses sentiments.

Fin.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé... soyez sympa, laissez moi un ptit com dans le grand carré blanc en dessous. Sinon ben, merci de m'avoir lu, même de façon anonyme. _

_A la revoyure ! :)_


End file.
